BLACKBIRDS
by Rocchan Jones
Summary: Un dia de Octubre en una ciudad de color gris donde los cuervos proliferan como si fuera su habitad, un joven de nombre Arthur Kirkland es transportado por cuervos a un lugar bastante extraño donde se encuentra con un demonio llamado Alfred F. Jones; el cual debe de investigar porque este joven llegó a ese lugar, y resolver una clase de misterio que acontece a:


**Hola Hetalianos aqui publicando otra historia (La ultima que publique pues no fue nada buena por lo que la borrare) esta vez traigo un USUK en version Sweet Devil América x Human Inglaterra. Esta si, será yaoi.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo uso sus personajes un pequeño rato para contar historias extrañas llenas de cuervos.**

 **BLACKBIRDS**

 **Un día de Octubre…**

Era un día nublado de Octubre cuando los cuervos volaban posándose en las estatuas del centro de una misteriosa ciudad de color gris. El clima era frío para variar; todo se veía como muerto en palabras de las personas que pronosticaban el clima. Oficialmente, ese día se nombró como el más deprimente en la historia de la pequeña aglomeración urbana de la cual estamos hablando.

Un joven universitario frustrado se encontraba haciendo bocetajes para una pintura, por lo cual se estaba basando en la postura en la estatua más representativa de esa ciudad, se basó tanto que también incluyó a varios cuervos volando alrededor, esas aves se reflejaban en sus ojos color esmeralda; mientras hacía las líneas estaba tomando café de su termo con la bandera de Reino Unido.

-Boring… It´s very boring…- el joven de ojos esmeralda llamado Arthur Kirkland estaba bastante aburrido de la vida que tenía actualmente; ser un estudiante promedio de una universidad pública en ese lugar, con notas promedio para ser un estudiante de Arte al cual no le gustaba mucho el pintar. Su carrera debió de haber sido Literatura, pero fallo el examen de una escuela especializada en Letras, cercano de su casa original. Cuando fallo el examen supo que quedaría encerrado en una pequeña ciudad infestada de cuervos. El joven siguió haciendo su bocetaje, esta vez añadiendo tonos con su lápiz 6B, colocándolo todo de una manera armónica, donde todo el conjunto se ve hermoso. Como si los cuervos supieran que los estaban pintando se quedaron quietos, pero cuando Arthur terminó se fueron acercando a él, hasta que cubrieron su campo de visión y comenzaron a graznar. Comenzó a ver todo negro y no supo más de él.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar extraño, nunca había visto un lugar así ni en sus sueños. Un tipo de bosque oscuro con pequeñas partículas de luz, y sobre los arboles había un cielo azul con las estrellas vistas de cerca, lleno de nebulosas, se podían ver cosas parecidas a galaxias, TODO era tan bello a excepción de los cuervos que sobrevolaban ese hermoso cielo. Parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar, o quizás era una realidad de la cual nunca querría escapar.

Los cuervos comenzaron a revolotear en círculos, cada vez bajando más del cielo hasta llegar al suelo y de ellos salió un joven de cabello negro con un mechón antigravedad, con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida; un azul que sentía que si lo miraba mucho tiempo seria absorbido por la oscuridad de la mirada del joven. Traía una cazadora de color negro y unos jeans del mismo color. Lo más extraño eran los cuernos que poseía el chico, sus alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y un aura magnética y a la vez helada.

\- What are you doing here? Este lugar es de mi propiedad y está prohibido la entrada a demonios no autorizados… GET OUT!- su voz era fría, como el pueblo en el que estaba antes, además de fría; su voz tenía un tono de molestia enorme; como si odiara al joven artista.

-WAIT, you… Idiot! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué lugar es este y me estas echando desde antes!- Arthur estaba un poco enfadado y perdido; pero el otro era un total estúpido.

-¿Ah? Para ser un demonio sin cuernos ni alas eres alguien bastante altanero. You know who you're talking about?- el sujeto de las alas contestó mientras volaba frente a Arthur con los brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo, Arthur no sabía en donde estaba, ni siquiera quien era ese tipo de alas de murciélago. –Of course Not! Ni me interesa saber el nombre de un idiot que tiene alas de múrcielago y se viste de negro- Arthur frunció el ceño cuando termino de decir eso y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-Hm… Esas respuestas no son para nada hirientes. Para que lo sepas, yo soy el Príncipe de los demonios, me llamo Alfred F. Jones y por lo visto; ni siquiera eres de aquí. It´s a shame…- una leve risa de parte del de ojos azules para mofarse de Arthur que había comenzado a caminar. Alfred tenía la necesidad de tener a Arthur para sí; entonces se acercó volando hasta donde ya iba el de ojos verdes y se le plantó enfrente.

\- What do you want of me? Leave me ALONE Idiot!- Arthur estaba comenzando a hartarse de ese tipo llamado Alfred, se veía que era bastante idiota para ser un príncipe de los demonios.

-Si te vas por ahí algo malo pasará y no me haré responsable de eso- entonces Alfred comenzó a deshacerse en muchos cuervos. Obviamente vigilaría a ese estúpido humano que hizo latir un pedazo de su corazón inexistente.

-Ah… Al fin desapareció ese estúpido- el de ojos verdes siguió caminando en la misma dirección, sin darse cuenta se estaba internado en un lugar prohibido del bosque; un lugar en donde no era posible ni siquiera ver la luz del hermoso cielo que había en ese lugar. Se perdió, no podía ver nada de nada, ni siquiera un poco de luz porque los arboles eran especialmente frondosos y altos para no dejar ni siquiera un claro para guiarse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, ese estúpido de las alas tenía la razón, y ahora haría el ridículo en ese lugar lleno de… demonios.

Arthur se preguntaba acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo; en su mente repetía que era un extraño sueño, tal vez cayó en coma luego del ataque de los cuervos de la ciudad gris, o tal vez solo de desmayó. Sintiéndose un poco indefenso se hizo un ovillo junto a un árbol grandísimo de hojas color rojizo como las del otoño.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un montón de cuervos comenzaran a arremolinarse, no podía verlos, pero escuchaba los graznidos de estos. Cuando de pronto… Maravillosamente se extendían como cuchillas cortando los arboles un par de alas negras.

 **Notas Finales:**

Muy bien, espero que hayan leido hasta aqui y esas cosas. Recibo reviews, criticas constructivas, no me asesinen mas (?) Bueno... Porfa dejen Reviews para saber si tengo que modificar algo, o mejorar mi forma de narrar la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
